Ethel Tomako
Ethel Emica Tomako was a star runner and biker at Snow Ski High. She was part of the graduating Class 4-A, and was on her way to Hawaii for a well-deserved graduation vacation, planning to go bike riding all over Hanalulu, when all of a sudden a Sunspot Storm caused massive confusion, and took her and her Class and others to the Lost World Eden. Awaken and physically changed, she awakes with felloe classmate, Honey Hager, and both eventually meet up with Anna Albright and others, discovering they awoke on a jungle wood island chain called Kioshi. There, the girls band together to survive the hostile predators as well as the mysterious Wildemechs inhabiting it, until Riley Grant and his group come to the island, and go with them. Ethel, or Emica as she calls herself, becomes one of the toughest scouts of the Kioshi Group, and later on the Grant Group/Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Ethel Emica Tomako * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later on, with violet streaks) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Speed, punk rock, chewing gum, kale salad, rare steaks, kickboxing, ultimate frisbee, engineering, her friends, the streaks on her hair, roller blading, birdwatching * Dislikes: Toby's antics, Mandy's popluar girl attitude and nudity fear, villainy, cowardliness, thievery, cuteness, public appearances * Family: Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Ethel was a regular looking Caucasian Asian American. Prior to her change, Ethel was a less than average girl. With her hair cut short to the point where it was spikey and stuck up and a rather rough face with dark chocolate brown eyes, Ethel visually was often mistaken for being a boy. This was helped by the fact that she often trained in very baggy heavy grey joggers and track suit tops that hid her overall figure that was after years of training fairly muscular for a girl her age and thus could easily pass herself off as a physically active boy. Added in with the fact she was taller than average, she spoke with a rather controlled serious tone, rough and ready attitude and even her preference of introducing herself as Ethel often lead those who met her to think she was a boy. Moreover, when she swum without a bikini top and in small shorts due to her decision to promote this myth about her real gender. After her augmentation, Ethel becomes a beauty of an athlete. She becomes 5'4 tall and voluptuous; gaining a tight butt, skinny waist with a small six pack showing, and a B Cup chest. She gains fair skin, pink lips, large hips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks LW Attire Background Personality Compared to her friends and classmates, Ethel is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness, sarcasm, and occasionally brutality. A straightforward athlete, Ethel lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. She is also calm and collected, compared to the more perky Honey Hager. Thanks to her athleticism, Ethel is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Wildemechs, Inferno Empire, or Predators in the wild, Ethel was able to hold on her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Ethel is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she also has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Fred and Wasabi being notable examples. Despite her stinginess, frank, and cynical ways, Ethel is a strong-willed woman who would do anything to protect her friends. When in the face of danger or if her friends are in trouble, she can become very serious and puts their lives over any obstacle that comes in her way. She is able to take control of a situation even when the odds are against her, making her a natural leader when needed be. She demonstrates this when escaping from imminent threat of a Tyrannipede with her friends, being the only one to drag Anna back to the cave or waterfall for safety and later recklessly but skillfully driving an ancient hover vehicle while utilizing the landscape to find shortcuts and maneuvers in order to avoid the Wildemechs. While she is defiant to authority, Ethel is committed to what she believes in and is determined to get the job done, which she passes on to her teammates when their hopes are down. Along with her loyalty, Ethel has a strong code of honor and uncompromising values. However, what lies behind Ethel's rough shell is perhaps the largest amount of compassion she can dispose necessary for the group. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Scout Class * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Flexibility Skills * Athleticism * Vehicle and Engineering Knowledge * Hand-to-Hand Combat ** Tai Chi ** Kick Boxing ** Aikido ** Dance Fighting Equipment * LW Outfits * High Velocity Boots and Shields * Dual Blasters * Metal Bat Relationships Ethel's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Jamie Chung Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Scouts